


A Taste Of Fall

by Mamogirl



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Coffee, Fluff, Kisses, Lazy - Freeform, M/M, Pumpkin - Freeform, SO MUCH FLUFF, Season fic, atumun, fall - Freeform, sunday morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 21:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12374349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamogirl/pseuds/Mamogirl
Summary: how did he get so lucky? How was it possible that he was there, on a Sunday morning, waking up the love of his life with his favorite coffee just because he could do it?





	A Taste Of Fall

A Taste of Fall

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It was an early morning, although not that early that neither light and birds were already up and ready to face that new day. It was early enough, still, for wanting to stay inside the comfort of blankets and wrapped safely around Morpheus's arms.

It didn’t happen a lot of times. Usually Brian was the first to wake up in the morning, favoring that quiet time of the day when half of the world was still sleeping for a cup of coffee and for the rare opportunity to get over how his life was turning around. And lately that moment had become a chance to reflect on how lucky he had been and how something, that could had potentially ruined his life, had, instead, brought back something that had been lost and too far to reach.

Someone.

That someone that was now sleeping next to him, an arm wrapped around his waist as though as he needed that constant reminder that they weren’t going to be separated once again.

Never again.

That morning, though, that someone was missing from the bed. A sleepy frown appeared on Brian’s forehead, although partially hidden by the pillow. That was strange. That was really strange because Nick had never woken up that really during all the years they had known each other; it happened only on rare, very rare occasions and all of them had been some kind of emergency.

Where was he?

Before he could try to find the answer to that question, a voice slipped through the air, carrying with it a soft hum that made Brian’s soul vibrate with happiness. How did he get so lucky? Why did he get to have a second chance to repair what he had broken a long time before? There were still days when he couldn’t believe his own fortune, didn’t actually believe that he could deserve a gift like that because of that endless list of mistakes and faults that weren’t that easy to forget and forgive.

And yet there he was, being waking up by the love of his life in an unusual sunny Autumn Sunday.

“Brian? You awake?”

“No.” He mumbled roughly, sinking his face lower on the pillow.

“Come on, wake up!”

This time Brian didn’t answer, choosing to show his reply by taking the blanket and pulling it over his head. After a few second, he heard and felt Nick coming up the bed while a particular and familiar aroma was beginning to overcome the obstacles to reach his senses.

He wasn’t going to lose that easily.

“Bri - bri? Wakey wakey.”

The temptation was starting to rise, especially because Nick was that close that Brian could hear his voice caressing his ear, that proximity that was able to wake every nerve and sense in his body.

“Nick... You should be happy that I’m sleeping.”

“I know, I know. But I’ve a surprise for you.”

“Can it wait?”

“Not this surprise.”

“Why?”

“I can’t tell you. Or I’d ruin my surprise.” Nick replied as a matter of fact.

“No, what is this surprise for?”

Nick didn’t reply right away. Brian heard the blankets shifting and, in a blink, a hand was placed upon his back. “Because I wanted to.” Nick only said, that soft and rounded tone that always managed to melt Brian right away.

How could he resist that?

He couldn’t. And Nick, that little shit, knew it very well. But his strategies didn’t end there. Oh, no, Nick knew very well how to win that game. The hand remained on Brian’s back, but fingertips started to draw lines and circles so light that it was almost as if he was using a feather; Nick leaned down so that their bodies were almost touching, that kind of intimacy that made everything much hotter and more sensitive: Brian could sense that he was wearing clothes and his touch was slightly cold, a contrast that his skin quite accepted with a ashiver that ran through his spine. Shivers that exploded in a series of fireworks when Nick’s lips found that particular sensible spot on the back of his neck, right there where shoulders and back met in a bundle of nerves.

“That’s not fair.”

“All is fair in love, my dear.”

“My dear? Are we suddenly British?”

“Why not?”

Brian’s laughter filled the air and Nick’s heart too. He loved that sound, even when it was as rough as it was in that moment, with chords of sleepiness and that variation that came after everything that had happened in the last years. He probably loved it more now that he knew what life felt like when Brian didn’t laugh at all, when his eyes weren’t shining and when the whole world seemed grey and cold. Nick loved that sound, loved the way it got directly through his heart, making it beat a little bit more louder and a little bit faster; he loved the way all Brian’s face, and his body, seemed to react at that simple gesture, embracing it wholeheartedly. He loved it so much that he always couldn’t help himself but leaning down and trying to steal it away with a kiss, trying to swallow it as if he could taste that part of Brian that had always managed to make him feel better and in peace with the world. And himself too.

That morning laugh wasn’t different from the others. That morning Nick leaned down and tried to steal that sound away, butterfly kisses that landed upon Brian’s lips that still tasted of sleep and dryness.

“Good morning.”

“Good morning.”

For a moment time stood still, just like it did years and years before, decades when lines and maturity hadn’t been knocking at their doors; eyes melt into eyes, blue decided that it was perfectly fine to become one endless ocean, ready to capture the light of the sun and put a fire within their souls. For a moment, Brian and Nick just let their hearts speak while they drank each other’s presence, a feel of peace starting to draw its blanket because the world might be crumpling around them but it didn’t matter that much, it couldn’t be that important when they could face it together.

Hand in hand. Side by side.

“What’s your surprise?”

“Haven’t you already figured it out?” Nick asked with a quick smile, that one that wanted to point out the obvious. And, that time, the obvious was that hot and steaming cup that was waiting for its moment of discovery upon the bedside table.

“You’ve woken me up because you wanted to make me breakfast?”

“Not a simple and normal breakfast.”

“Do I have to be afraid?” Brian asked, eyebrows raised in confusion and a slight painful tone.

“Come on! I haven’t poisoned you in a long time!”

Brian’s face took a thoughtful expression, as if he was trying to reflect upon those words. “Didn’t I almost go to the hospital last month? You wanted to try a recipe that Howie passed you…”

Nick’s mouth turned into a perfect expression of shock. “That was just an experiment!”

“Gone wrong. Horribly wrong.”

“Not my fault that you’ve tasted it when I told you not to!”

“So now it’s my fault?”

“If someone tells you not to eat something…”

“... then why should I trust you now?”

There were thousand of replies that Nick could come up with. Yet he used the one that he knew Brian couldn’t object. “Because you love me.”

“Sadly, yes. I do. -  Brian had to admit his defeat, kissing Nick’s nose tip. - So, what’s your surprise?”

“What day is it?”

“It’s Sunday. Why?”

“But what particular Sunday?”

“A normal Sunday of October?”

“Not a normal Sunday. What happens in October?”

“Well, we have to fly to Singapore, then you have that comicon and then…”

“Briiiiii!”

“What’s wrong? I’m replying to your question!”

“That’s not what I asked.”

“You asked what happens in October. What am I supposed to answer?”

“Autumn. That’s what happens in October.”

“Nick, not to destroy your castle but… the first day of fall it’s in September.”

“I know. But that’s beyond the point.”

“The point being…”

“The point being that it’s Autumn, that beautiful time of the year when everything is orange.”

“Oh. So you’ve bought me a pumpkin cupcake?” Brian asked, his eyes bigger with excitement. It wasn’t just Nick the one that loved autumn. Brian loved it too, especially because of all those weird and absolutely wonderful tastes.

“Something that you’re gonna love it even more.” Nick replied, reaching his arm towards the bedside and picking up that cup he had left before starting to wake Brian up.

Now that the cup was closer to his nose, Brian could sense that it wasn’t his normal, way too strong but not strong enough, morning coffee: it has a different aroma, a little bit sweeter but so peculiar that he had no doubt about what Nick had bought just for him. And even though they had been together for long, Brian still felt a pang of warmth and love whenever Nick did things like that, small gestures that underlined affection and attention. It was a wonderful feeling being spoiled from time to time.

“You do know that I love you?” Brian only said while taking the cup from Nick and inhaling that wonderful aroma of coffee and pumpkin.

“I think I know.”

“You just think?”

“Well… I guess.”

“You only guess?”

“Probably.”

Brian placed his cup down, pushing himself closer and closer to Nick. A sunray fell directly upon Nick’s face, his eyes catching a shade of pale blue that almost seemed like a reflection, a mirror where Brian could see himself in ways that he had never been able to do on his own: in those eyes, Brian saw a better version of himself, a wonderful soul that shined brighter that he had ever thought it was possible.

“I love you, Nickholas Gene Carter. - Brian’s lips whispered those words so close to Nick’s, slowly and softly caressing them. - You’re the best thing in my life.”

Nick’s fingertip traced Brian’s jawline, resting for a moment on his lip before slowly falling down until it landed upon his throat. “You too, Bri. I love you more than I could ever thought it was possible.”

But it had been possible. When Nick had been almost ready to give it up, to forget about finding his real love and that person able to make him feel like he mattered and that he wasn’t invisible and unlovable, life and fate had decided to twist everything around and bring back that perfect someone that had always been there, right in front of him.

It was still hard to believe. It was still hard to realize that it was actually life, real life, what was happening to him right in that moment: how did he get so lucky? How was it possible that he was there, on a Sunday morning, waking up the love of his life with his favorite coffee just because he could do it?

Just because, finally, Nick had someone to spoil and love until the end of time?

And, yet, that was not only possible, but the best way to spend a Sunday morning.

And it was the perfect realization of a dream that had been stored for years. It was real. It was life. And Nick wouldn’t ever wanted any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is just something that came up in the last few days, only because I wanted so badly to go back writing (real life sucks big time. Work sucks and those last few weeks, actually months, have been really hard. Sigh) and actually finishing something. And who doesn't love a little bit of FrickNFrack's fluff? *_*


End file.
